Backup Generator
by MadWithMusic
Summary: After a last minute change of plans, Cas comes home from a business conference in the middle of the night. Extremely tired, Dean encourages him to sleep in the car on the way home. But apparently after a short nap, Cas has much more energy than Dean presumed. [PWP Smut Top!Cas Established D/C]


Dean rolled over and groaned as he reached for his phone. It was 1 AM. Who would be calling him? He squinted as the brightness of the screen blinded him. After a moment, his vision focused and he saw Cas's contact photo – a picture of the two of them from their honeymoon resting their heads together and smiling.

Dean immediately answered it. "Cas? Everything alright?"

"Yeah. The head of the board got sick and so we're going to have to reschedule the meeting at a later date. So I need you to come pick me up at the airport in an hour or so." Cas explained.

"Oh. Now?" Dean groaned.

"Yes, now. I'm not sitting in the airport all night and morning while you're getting your 8 hours." Cas snorted.

"Bossy, bossy." Dean chuckled. "I'll be there by 2:30. That sound good?"

"My flight gets in at 2:10 so that should be alright." Cas answered.

"Well I am delighted that you are coming home so early." Dean continued.

"Me too." Cas smiled.

"Well. I'll get dressed and I'll see you then." Dean said.

"See you then." Cas repeated.

"Love you, Cas." Dean breathed.

"Love you too, Dean." Cas replied, before going cold and stern. "Be on time. I'm tired."

And with that, Cas hung up the phone and left Dean laughing to himself.

* * *

Dean pulled up at the airport pickup station and honked his horn. Cas looked up and put his pager back in his pocket. Dean put the car into park and climbed out, jogging across the street to greet Cas. Cas set his bag on the ground as Dean ran up to him. Dean put his arms out to hug Cas, but Cas grabbed the lapels of Dean's jacket and violently pulled him forward and kissing him, much to Dean's surprise.

"Oh." Dean smiled as Cas stepped back, his hands on Dean's hips.

"I'm so glad Director Thomas got sick." Cas breathed, kissing Dean one last time before reaching over and picking up his suitcase.

"That's a little douchey of you." Dean muttered, taking Cas's suitcase from him.

"Not for his benefit. For mine. You know I hate these dumb business meetings." Cas sighed. "And I can carry my own suitcase thank you very much."

"So you're just a selfish dick then?" Dean chuckled.

"You should know that by now. You _did_ marry me after all." Cas smiled.

"Oh trust me. I know." Dean muttered.

"And I can still carry my own bag, Dean." Cas stated.

"Well you said you were tired, so we're going to get you home and in bed and asleep." Dean replied. "So since I'm not a selfish dick, I'm carrying your bag."

"Who are you trying to kid Dean?" Cas sighed. "You're as just as much a selfish dick as I am."

"Aren't we just meant to be?" Dean mused.

"Well, I assume so." Cas answered. "I mean after all, we _did_ fall in love with each other, you know?"

"Boy am I glad we did." Dean hummed, pushing Cas's bag into the backseat.

"Yeah, me too, Dean." Cas breathed, getting in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Dean slid into the driver seat, only to immediately have Cas's head in his lap.

"Me too, Dean." Cas repeated, adjusting himself on Dean's legs.

"Uh...Cas? What are you doing?" Dean laughed.

"You were right. I'm tired. Your legs are my pillow. Deal with it." Cas mumbled.

"Alright." Dean chuckled, running his hand through Cas's hair.

Cas sighed, pressing up into the touch.

"Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get home, okay?" Dean said.

"No." Cas grumbled. "Let me sleep here all night."

"Sorry Cas. Can't do that. It's just an hour till we get home." Dean smiled, slowly driving out of the airport drop off area.

Dean turned the radio on quietly, but Cas immediately smacked his hand and then turned the volume down to 0.

"Asshole..." Dean muttered.

"Shut up." Cas growled, lightly butting Dean in the stomach with the back of his head.

"We'll be home in less than an hour, Cas. So stay still and go to sleep." Dean brought his hand down from the wheel and gently brushed his fingers through Cas's hair. "Or bitch, I will cut you."

He heard Cas snicker before holding up a hand and flipping Dean off.

* * *

Cas fell asleep rather quickly after that. Unsurprisingly.

* * *

Dean shook Cas's shoulder to wake him up. "Cas..." He sang. "Time to get up."

Cas grumbled, but sat up in his seat and cracked his neck. "Your legs are not as comfortable as I thought they were."

"Sorry. I'll try and make them comfier for the sake of this marriage." Dean sneered, stepping out of the car and going to get Cas's bag.

"Leave it." Cas snapped.

"Leave it?" Dean scoffed.

"Yes." Cas nodded, hurrying around the edge of the car.

"Why? All your st-"

"I. Don't. Care." Cas stated, grabbing Dean's hand and yanking him along towards the front door of their small home.

"Cas, I should lock the car." Dean stated, pulling against him with the keys in his hand.

"No!" Cas replied.

"Calm down. We'll get you to bed in just a second." Dean snorted, still struggling against Cas, just barley able to get the key inside the door and lock it. "There."

Cas pulled Dean backwards, speeding towards the door.

"Cas what is the rush? The door is right there." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah I know. That's the problem." Cas stated, snatching Dean's keys and shoving a golden key with the letters _'D+C' _engraved on it into the door. "Problem solved."

Dean laughed, albeit a little concerned, as Cas pulled him into the house and slammed the door behind them, locking it with a swift tug on the chain and door handle.

"Off to bed wi-" Dean began, but was cut off as he was slammed against the door, Cas kissing him roughly, shoving his hands down the backs of Dean's pants. Cas pressed up against him, rubbing his thigh against Dean's groin.

Cas shifted his lips to the side of Dean's neck, sucking at the tender spots beneath Dean's jaw.

"Cas..." Dean breathed. "I thought you were...tired."

"I am." Cas muttered, feeling Dean's growing erection starting to rut into his leg. "I got a few minutes sleep though."

"You are unbelievable." Dean panted.

"I know." Cas smiled into the light stubble brushing against his mouth. "You tell me all the time."

Cas stepped backwards, pulling Dean with him, his fingers still buried in the soft skin of Dean's ass. He quickly guided Dean into the bedroom and removed his hands, shoving Dean down onto the bed, the springs squeaking at the impact. Cas immediately climbed on the bed over Dean, straddling his waist and kissing him.

Cas grabbed the bottom of Dean's shirt and practically tore it off him, violently pulling it over his head. Dean reached up to unbutton Cas's, but Cas pushed away his hand and just pulled his short over his head, but the buttoned cuffs and the wrists kept it stuck on his arms. Dean laughed as he watched Cas grunt in frustration, pushing and pulling at his sleeves.

"Here. Let me." Dean said, raising his hand.

"No." With a forceful tug, Cas yanked the sleeves over his wrists, two buttons flying across the room. He didn't bother taking his tie off, resuming to kissing Dean, sucking viciously at his bottom lip. Cas let his hands roam down Dean's chest, then over his stomach, and then down to the waistband of his jeans. Cas began shifting lower to meet his hands, kissing every inch of skin on the way down, taking a short moment to let his mouth linger over one of Dean's nipples, warm and hard. He dragged his teeth about it, Dean's breath hitching in his throat.

Cas moved downwards, Dean making a faint whimpering noise at the loss of the heat of Cas's mouth and the chilly winter air hitting his skin.

Cas continued slinking lower and lower until he reached the small amount of pudge at Dean's stomach. By this point, he already had Dean's jeans unzipped and pulled lower around his hips. Cas kissed the area just at the bottom of Dean's stomach, slowly pulling his jeans lower...

Inch.

By.

Inch.

Cas toyed at the elastic band of Dean's boxers with his teeth. He slipped a hand up the leg of them and began torturously slowly jacking Dean. Dean began making obscene noises as Cas sped up the pumping of his fist just slightly and ran his thumb over the slit, dragging precome all around the head.

After a moment of watching Dean's face as he jerked him, his mouth hanging open slightly and staring unfocused at the ceiling, Cas quickly pulled down Dean's boxers in one motion, Dean gasping loudly and Cas chuckling as Dean's dick stood up tall and proud in front of his face.

Cas placed his mouth at the base of Dean's cock, and mouthed his way upwards, getting it nice and slick. He dragged the flat of his tongue around the shaft, licking as much as he could reach. Dean's obscene noises had quickly evolved into ungodly noises you wouldn't hear anywhere outside a porno. Cas drew his tongue up further, lightly grazing the very tip just around Dean's slit, but not one it. Not just yet.

The sound of Dean's moaning filled the house - and probably the neighborhood – as Cas readjusted himself and slowly took Dean into his mouth, tasting the slightly salty precome that had spilled out previously.

"Fuck, Cas!" Dean moaned as he felt the rough drag of a tongue brushing against the underside of his shaft with each up and down sweep of Cas's mouth, the pleasure soaring through his nerves.

Cas rolled his eyes and pulled off. "You haven't gotten off the entire time I was gone have you?"

Dean shook his head quickly, not quite ready to form words yet.

"Didn't think so. Dumbass..." Cas sighed slyly.

Dean laughed, but immediately threw his head back and moaned when Cas rapidly flicked his tongue against the sensitive spot right where the shaft met the head.

Once Dean's breath was wavering and shaking, Cas dragged his tongue upwards and ran the firm, rough part of it back and forth directly over Dean's slit. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and let out a high-pitched moan.

"Fuck, Cas! I'm gonna-" Dean cried.

"No you're not." Cas said, grabbed Dean's balls and giving them a sharp tug downward, but only after a small stream of gum flew up and hit him across the face.

Dean stared at Cas in disbelief. "You fucker."

"Well, if you thought I'm doing this just for you, you're very wrong." Cas mumbled, unbuckling his own pants and tossing the belt on the floor. "I'm tired as shit, Dean. I'm doing this because I missed you and I want to touch you for the first time in 5 days."

"You can touch me without torturing me you know." Dean smirked, still gathering his breath as Cas leaned over him to grab the lube. "It's a thing called cuddling or something?"

"Well what fun would that be?" Cas hummed, pulling Dean's jeans and boxers all the way off his feet and disrobing his own.

Cas took a moment and sat back on his ankles for a moment, rubbing the lube over his hard cock, aching to be tended to.

Dean was going to say something but stopped when he saw the ghost of a smile on Cas's lips. "What is it, Cas? What's caught your eye now?"

"You." Cas smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Aw..." Dean cooed. "You're making me go soft."

"Not with a view like this." Cas scoffed, still rubbing the slick lube on his member, then stopping and leaning over and kissing Dean again, this time slow and soft, as he searched for a pillow somewhere on the bed. After sliding his hands around he found two pillow and gently lifted Dean up, pushing the pillows beneath him and elevating his ass in the air.

Cas scooted down a bit, lightly kissing Dean's Adam's apple before sitting up and pouring some lube onto his hand. He pushed his thumb on top of Dean's entrance, feeling the warm heat coming from in and around it. Cas slowly slid a index finger in – which brought him back to the realization at how tight Dean is right now.

"Five days..." Cas sighed, shaking his head. "I leave for five days and you can't take care of yourself enough to keep yourself all nice and loose for me..."

"Here." Dean put his arms at Cas's waist, and pulled him back up on top of them, the pillows crushing together, put them in a slightly awkward position. "Keep you entertained while you loosen me up."

Cas smiled smugly and pressed his lips to Dean's as he dragged their cocks together, Dean rolling his hips upwards to meet Cas's motions.

Cas gently slid in a second finger and slowly spread them out, opening Dean up. "Maybe you didn't tighten up too much."

"Course not." Dean smirked, his head tilted to the side as Cas sucked pink marks onto his neck.

"There we go." Cas breathed, sliding in a third finger with ease and subtly bending and wiggling them. "Anything hurt?"

"Nope." Dean shook his head.

"Amazing." Cas smiled, placing a last, longing kiss on Dean's mouth before readjusting the pillows beneath Dean. He checked the makes sure everything was lubed up enough before pressing the head of his dick against Dean's entrance. Cas delicately traced around the rim.

"C'mon." Dean whimpered. "Don't keep me waiting here. _Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me!_"

"Okay." Cas answered, slowly pushing inside Dean, watching as the head of his cock disappeared inside Dean. "You good?"

"Yes, Cas, I am fine. But I would be great if you hurried up here. I haven't come in five days." Dean groaned. "I'll be sure to tell you if you start tearing up my insides."

"Alright." Cas sang, inching the rest of his way in.

"See. I survived. Now would yo- Fuck!" Dean gasped, Cas grabbing onto his hips, pulling out a little, and then thrusting back in.

Cas leaned forward over Dean so they could keep kissing as he pushed in and out of him. Each slow, rocking motion, drew a long, shaky moan out of Dean's mouth. Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's back, holding their bodies as close as they could get as they moved together. Cas's face was buried on the side of Dean's neck, exhaling fast hot breaths against his skin.

"I wasn't the only one who didn't get off in 5 days, am I?" Dean smirked.

"Maybe not." Cas chuckled, placing his hands around Dean's waist as he pulled back up and kissed him.

"What is it with you and kissing?" Dean laughed.

"I enjoy kissing my husband. Sue me." Cas rolled his eyes. "Besides, I have 5 days of no kissing to make up for tomorrow. Better get used to it."

"Why tomorrow?" Dean breathed.

"Because I am way too fucking tired to sit there and kiss you all night as much as I want to." Cas smirked. "But if you wouldn't mind, can we speed this up?"

"More?" Dean asked.

"Dean, we're going at the speed of your grandma." Cas retorted.

"Really?" Dean sighed. "You're an idiot." Dean let his hands go down to cup Cas's ass, and then much quicker than before, pushed Cas into him and then out. After a moment, Cas went with the haphazard rhythm, rolling his hips against Dean's. Their skin slid together, the overstimulated head of Dean's dick repetitively brushing against Cas's stomach with each quick movement.

"I love you..." Cas choked, his voice completely shaking and his breathing erratic.

"Yeah." Dean nodded, gasping for breath. "You too, Cas. You too."

Cas's fingers dug into Dean's hips and he let out a loud moan. Dean kept moving, rocking Cas throughout his orgasm as he came inside him. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean and slid his hand up and down his shaft, Dean's chest heaving.

"That's it." Cas whispered, breathing into Dean's ear. "Come for me, baby."

All it took was those 4 words and the ever present feeling of Cas still inside him to push Dean over the edge. He arched off the bed and curled his toes as he came in short bursts onto both of their stomachs and Cas's hand.

Cas slowly eased out of Dean and rolled off of him.

After catching his breath, Dean turned over to face Cas. "I love you." He smiled. He blinked for a few times before realizing that Cas was completely dead asleep. Dean pulled the blankets on top of Cas and tucked him in before putting on a robe and going out to get Cas's suitcase.

He came back in and pushed open the door to the room only to find Cas sprawled out on the entire bed. And snoring. Of course. Dean chuckled and crawled back onto his side of the bed, lifting up Cas's limbs and sliding beneath them. Dean rolled over and planted a quick kiss on Cas's lips. "Sleep tight, asshole."

* * *

"Dean." Cas groaned. "_Deannnnn_."

"What." Dean grumbled in reply.

"Someone's at the door." Cas sighed.

"Go see who it is then." Dean said.

"No you. I just got back from a five day business trip." Cas scoffed.

"You completely tired me out last night." Dean stated.

"You didn't do anything. _I_ did all the work." Cas rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Flip a quarter. Heads or tails?" Dean asked.

"Tails." Cas replied.

Dean scooped the small pile of change off the dresser into the palm of his hand and picked out a quarter. "Heads I win. Tails you win."

"I wanna flip it." Cas yawned.

Dean smiled and handed Cas the quarter. He lazily threw it in the air and then picked it up to read it.

"It's...fuck." Cas muttered.

"It's heads isn't it?" Dean smirked.

"What do you think?" Cas growled.

"I think that someone has to go check the door." Dean sang.

"Do I look okay?" Cas asked.

"You always look amazing to me." Dean grinned.

Cas huffed out a breath and flipped Dean off. Dean tossed Cas his bathrobe and Cas put it on as he went down the hall.

Cas opened the door just as he was tying the robe shut.

"Oh, hello Sam." He greeted emptily.

"Hey, Ca-oh my God." Sam gasped.

"What?" Cas groaned. "Do I have something on my face?"

"Yeah, actually. A lot of something, that I really hope isn't what I think it is." Sam winced.

Cas picked up a dirty plate off the end table and wiped it clean with the robe, holding it up to his face. He saw the thin, white layer of dried come splattered on his cheek, mouth, and chin. "Oh Jesus. I am to kill him."

"The feeling's shared." Sam snorted.

"Dean!" Cas yelled, only to be answered with loud laughter coming from their room. He stormed up there and walked right up to Dean who was getting dressed.

"I swear to God, Dean. We haven't even been married for six months and I already want to tie you up and throw you into the river." Cas scowled.

"Well I already knew you like to tie my up." Dean smirked.

Cas grimaced and went into the bathroom to wash his face. "You sent me out there on purpose."

"I knew Sam was coming over. Turned out pretty funny to me."

"Fuck you." Cas laughed, throwing the cold washrag at Dean in the bed.

"Tonight? Lunchtime? Now?" Dean smiled.

"You know what I meant..." Cas muttered.

* * *

A/N: Can I nominate this fic for '_Dumbest Title of the Year_' Award? It's like 6 Am and I wanted to finsih this and get it uploaded and I planned to go to bed at midnight, but obviously I missed that cutoff my six fucking hours. But 2 fics. One day. The nest best thing since 2 girls one cup. Actually I think anything was better than that. *is slightly worried about that video*


End file.
